Trigun after the show
by chichiri's-girl
Summary: Meryl finally decides to tell Vash how she feels but she taken away before she could do so. read to find out what happenes.
1. default chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own trigun, but I do own my imagination.   
  
  
  
Trigun after the series  
  
(Meryl's POV )  
  
I wonder what's taking him so long? I thought as I walked down the wide and long street of august(I forget where they lived on the next to the last episode.).   
  
He should be back by now. He promised me he was coming back, why isn't he back? It's been 3 weeks now. What am I thinking? Why should I care about him?   
  
That's it! I do care about him. I made a promise to myself. Yes, a promise. I have to keep it. I promised to tell Vash how I feel. Me? An insurance lady,   
  
falling in love with a man with a bounty on his head? Get your act together girl, either you love him, or you don't. I'm not certain. My thoughts were cut off   
  
as I ran into a door of the cornerstone. It had a big red sign with initials on it saying DM. I really need to get myself together.   
  
I walked in the tiny corner store. I picked up a basket cart and got some cake mix, icing, pack of frozen meat, vegetables, fruit, and water. Milly and I were planning   
  
to have a party when he gets back. It wasn't going to be nothing big, just the three of us. I took my basket to the short waiting line.   
  
Finally, I was next. I put my items on the counter. "That'll be 20 double dollars." the clerk told me, with his hands hanging outside of the glass before him so he could collect the money.   
  
I sat the money on counter while he bagged my groceries. He counted the money and gave me the bag. I walked out of line and headed out the door. It was now 7:00 in the evening.   
  
I started to head back home. I let myself ponder over the thought of Vash finally coming home. I arrived at the little house we rented. It head two bedrooms, one bathroom, and a little dinning room/kitchen.   
  
I rang the door bell.   
  
"Hey, there Meryl!"Milly yelled to me . "Hey". I replied, looking in the house. I could see a little sadness in milly eyes. I don't think it was because Vash was gone. I think it was when wolfwood..., well since he left us.   
  
I walked into the kitchen. "Well, I can see that Vash isn't here yet." "Nope, he has been gone for a while, ya think he forgot about us?"   
  
Milly said to me looking over her shoulder.   
  
"No! He wouldn't forget about us just like that!"   
  
I blurted out without thinking. "Sorry Meryl, I just.....well I just head to say something, I mean ever since Vash left, it seemed like you haven't been yourself."   
  
What was she saying? I haven't been myself? Of course I've been myself. I started to speak. "I'm......I'm just fine. You don't have to worry about me Milly."   
  
"Meryl, don't play the tough girl. Just tell me what's bothering you."Milly told me with a concerned tone. "Milly, nothing is bothering me, okay."   
  
I said with a convincing voice.   
  
"Okay, I want you to always know I'll be here for." I almost cried, right at the spot. It was in her tone of voice that got me. But I didn't, I held back the tears.   
  
"Milly,".....I managed to say.   
  
"Thank you." "No problem Meryl, that's what friends are for. Why don't you just rest a while. I'll get dinner ready."   
  
I gave her a smile and walked into my room,   
  
well my room and milly's room.   
  
We were saving the other room for Vash. I shut the door behind me.   
  
Did Vash really forget about us? About me? What am I thinking, it wasn't like he was my boyfriend or anything. I laid on my bed, arms spread out.   
  
I need to get all this out of my head. I opened the door. "Hey, Milly!" I yelled. "I'm going for a walk, I'll be right back!" I walked out as soon as she yelled back.   
  
I started walking to the my favorite place. It was a tall hill.   
  
I always came out here to see the sun set. I looked up at the sky and asked to myself, will he ever return?   
  
Authors note: This is actually my first fanfic on trigun, I hope you like it!   
  
I added another chappie just to get things started! Enjoy! I know this chapter is short but I had to before I start cramming. 


	2. Surprise

Chapter 2: surprise!  
  
"Meryl! Meryl! Wake up!" I felt two hands on my shoulder, they were jerking me hard. I very slowly turned over. It was Milly. "Milly?"   
  
I said tiredly. It was 9:00 in the morning. I really wasn't in the mood to do anything. "I got a call from Vash!" I could see the sadness in her eyes being replaced by joy.   
  
"Milly, please don't joke around. He's really here?" I jumped out of my bed and put on a shirt and sweat pants. "No, he just called." I could tell Milly was too excited.   
  
"Well, come on Milly, tell me exactly what he said." I couldn't hold all the excitement in any longer. I screamed at the top of my lungs in joy. I noticed Milly beginning to   
  
speak so I closed my mouth. "This is what he said."  
  
'Hey Milly! How are you? Fine, that's great! What about Meryl?' I started to think about what Milly was saying, I froze at that one sentence.   
  
'What about Meryl?' He had asked about me.   
  
Maybe I should cool it. He's just concerned that's all. Milly still continued to speak. 'I'll be there in an hour. I'm about to get on the bus now.' "And that's all he said."   
  
I started to squill again but I took that opportunity to speak. "We have to get ready. He said he's coming in an hour!" I jumped in the shower and got dressed. I opened the   
  
door and ran into the kitchen. If he's coming I know he's going to be hungry with the big appetite he has.  
  
*9:30 in the morning*  
  
"Ummmm, that smells good!" I heard Milly say over my shoulder. She walked up beside me. She was wearing a yellow tang top, with blue jeans.   
  
I was wearing a jean skirt with a dressy shirt with wide wrist room.   
  
"I'm glad you like it." I said while tasting my cooking. "Meryl, I'm surprised you're cooking breakfast." I new Milly was getting at something with her tone of voice. "What do   
  
you mean, Milly?" I said pretending I didn't know. "Meryl and Vash, sittin in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g." I cut her off. I could feel myself blushing bright red. "Milly!!!!!!!!!"   
  
I looked at my wrist watch. It was 5 minutes before 10:00. I started getting nervous. How will he look? Will he be his same old self? Is he still single? How can I tell him.   
  
What am I talking about? He's only been gone for 3 weeks. I heard Milly call my name. "Meryl, stop acting nervous. Vash is our friend.   
  
He's not the type of person to be nervous around." If only you knew Milly. I'm not nervous about him coming. I have to tell him what I promised. I have to tell him that I love him.   
  
It was now 10:00. Why isn't he here? Why would he be here 10:00 exactly? I started walking back and forth in the dinning room. Everything was set. That is breakfast anyway. Milly must of saw   
  
how nervous I was. She had a weird look on her face. Wait a minute. I know that look. She must be planning something. Before I could say anything, the door bell rang. "I'll get it!" I shouted to Milly.   
  
I opened the door. It was....it was VASH! "H-" I jumped up and hugged him tightly. "Well, that was unexpected."  
  
"Hey, I missed you all too." I could not believe what I just did. I reacted without thinking. Now I know Milly will definitely tease me about this. "Hi, Mr. Vash! We prepared breakfast for you."   
  
Milly said as I shut the door behind Vash. "Greaaaaaaat!!!!!!!" Yep, Vash was his self. We all sat down at the table and ate breakfast. That was the first complete breakfast we all ate in a long time together. *sighs* together.   
  
"So, Mr. Vash. How was your trip." milly asked, stuffing her face with my great tasting food. "It was horrible! I went the whole way without anything to eat." their he goes talking about food. Not that I don't like it or anything.  
  
"Well everyone, I'm goin' out for a walk. I'll be right back. I shut the door behind me. I went my favorite hill. Come girl. He's right in front of your eyes and you can't say one to him. Well I'll just tell him when he's alone.   
  
I spent the rest of the hour looking up at the sky. Well, I guess I should get back.   
  
I opened the door. "Hey guys, I'm ba-" "Take that." Milly and Vash said in union and loud. I almost jumped out of my skin. I was hit with cake. "What are you guys doing?! This is my favorite outfit!"   
  
"Lighten up Meryl! We're having war." I heard Milly say. "Lighten up! You made cake just to waste it? Okay, I've got your lighten up!" I took a piece of cake off the nearby table and started   
  
throwing at them. We had war for a long time until we ran out of cake to throw.  
  
"Well, that was fun." I said really exhausted. "Well I'm going to take off these clothes." I went to my room. I took off all my clothes and put them in the hamper. I put some house clothes on.   
  
I walked out of the room. I saw Vash lying down, asleep on the couch. He looked so peaceful there. I went to look for Milly. "Milly. Milly" "I'm in the bathroom."   
  
I heard her yell out of the bathroom. I went back in my room. I fell asleep on my bed. 


	3. chapter 3: havoc

Chapter 3: Havoc  
  
I woke up in the middle of the night. I don't know why. I just couldn't get to sleep. I got up and went in the bathroom to put cold water on my face.   
  
After that, I came out of the bathroom and went to the kitchen to get a snack. I saw Vash making a sandwich. "Hey Meryl. What got you up?"   
  
I just stood there looking at him. "What's wrong?" He cut my thoughts off. Why did I just freeze? "Nothing." is all I could say. I walked across the kitchen to the   
  
cabinet. What am I doing I have to tell him. He's alone. If I get embarrassed, I can never look at him again. I took a bag of chips and opened them.   
  
I noticed out of the corner of my eye that Vash was looking at me. "What?" I asked. "Nothing. I was just thinking about the fun we had today."   
  
"I had fun today too. Well I'm goin' out to take a walk." I put my now finished bag of chips in the trash and went to grab a coat. It usually got cold out during the night.   
  
"Hey, do you want me to go with you?" Did Vash just ask that? I think I need to clean my ears. "Uh, sure." I said unsure. "Okay." I heard him say while he grabbed his red coat.   
  
We walked all the way to my favorite spot. I'd never think I'd be sharing this same spot with Vash. "So uh, why do you always come out here?" I heard him say. I snapped back to earth.   
  
"Well, it's a place I can come, ya know, just to get away from some things." that's all I could say? "What kinds of things?" I heard him say as he sat down on the sand. I began to speak as   
  
I sat beside him. "Like... Just to be alone for a while." He started getting closer to me. Oh no! I guess I do kind of like it. "That's what I do sometimes. But I sing my favorite song while I do so."   
  
I think he's talking about Rem's favorite song. I think he's singing it now. I'm starting to feel sleepy. I can't keep my eyes open.  
  
I woke the next morning on the couch. How'd I get here? Shouldn't I be in bed? I got up very tiredly. I entered my room. Milly was still in bed. It was 8:00 in the morning. I might as well start making breakfast.   
  
I opened the cupboard and got a skillet out. I went to the frig and got the eggs. I cooked the eggs with six sausages. I set up the table and headed to the bathroom and took a shower. It was a now 8:30.   
  
Milly still isn't awake by now? Usually she would be up around 8. I guess I can't blame her. She was up last night throwing cake around. I cracked opened Vash's room. He was starting to get up. I quickly shut the door.   
  
I went to sit down at the table and read the newspaper.  
  
"Hey Meryl." I heard Vash say tiredly. "Oh, great, you made breakfast. I new I smelled food." he took a seat right across from me. I put the newspaper down and began to speak. "Hey, Vash?"  
  
"Yeah?" I saw him stuff his face with the eggs. "Um, weren't we outside last night?" I stared at him. "Uh, huh." Was all he could say, still stuffing his face. "How did I get on the couch this morning?"   
  
I started picking up my fork. Vash stopped chewing and began to speak. "When I was finished singing, you were asleep on the sand. So I carried you back to the house and placed you on the couch." I saw him starting to get up.   
  
And head for the bathroom. I didn't eat most of breakfast. I didn't feel like eating so I headed for the door. I walked back to my 'spot' and sat down. I didn't tell him yet. That was a perfect time to tell him. I saw a shadow come up from behind   
  
me and grab me tightly. My back was up against the person's chest. I tried to turn around, but I couldn't. He covered my mouth and started walking.   
  
I couldn't do anything but just let him take me. Who is he? I wanted to scream Vash's name out desperately. The strange man ejected me with something. I started feeling sleepy.   
  
Oh no! He gave me a tranquilizer.  
  
I awoke in a dark place. I tried to get up but I had chains to my feet. I could walk, but not far. I tried to get up again. This time I made it. I kept walking until I was stopped by bars. I was in a cell!   
  
I tried to pull and push the bars, but it wouldn't budge. I walked back to the wall. I had to get out of here. I didn't even take any of my guns. I figured I wouldn't have to use them in such a peaceful town.   
  
Town? Am I in the same town? Once I get out of here, where will I go? I started fiddling with the chains on my leg. I searched around the small and dark cell. It was very hot in here. Does Milly know that I'm gone?   
  
Will I get out of here? I heard someone coming. I got back up and walked to the front of the cell. I tried to make the person out. It was a man. No wait, it was a woman. She walked up to my cell and stared at me.   
  
She folded her arms together and began to speak. "I finally found you. MERYL STRIFE!" she started laughing an evil laugh. She sounded familiar. I couldn't guess who. I began to speak slowly. "Wh-.....Who are you?!"  
  
She stopped laughing and opened her mouth. "You should know me by now. My voice should sound familiar, sis." 


	4. chapter 4 :Hate you

Chapter 4: Hate you  
  
"Sandra? Is that you?" I can't believe it. Did she kidnap me? "Well of course it is, sis. You shall finally pay!"   
  
She started walking away from me. "But, Wait! Why? Why did you kidnap me?!" She just continued to walk away from me.   
  
I started panicking. At first I was relieved to hear my younger sisters voice. Now, that relief turned into panic.   
  
What is she going to do to me? What did she mean by I'm going to finally pay. I sat back down in my corner and just   
  
waited for her return.   
  
An hour must have passed by now. I started walking back and forth. I heard someone coming down the hall.   
  
"Sandra?!" I shouted. "Nope, It's just me. David. I'm her partner." He started opening my cell.   
  
Now was my chance to get out. Before I could even take a step, he shut the door. "Here, Sandra told me to give you this."   
  
I saw him hand me a tray. It was a tray of food. He left and went down the hall again. Is this poison? Should I eat it?   
  
It was two sandwiches with a juice. I put the tray on the ground. I was kind of hungry. I didn't even eat much of my breakfast.   
  
I walked back to the corner and sat down.  
  
I didn't have a choice. My hunger got the best of me. I walked over to the tray and started eating the food.   
  
I only ate one sandwich. I took the juice and drank. When I was finished, I walked back to my spot.   
  
Well, it looks like I'm going to be here for a while, might as well get used to it. What am I saying?   
  
I have to get out of here. I started feeling tired. I just let myself fall asleep.  
  
Not to long after I woke up, I heard someone coming down the hall. I headed toward the bars. It was Sandra. She started folding her arms again.   
  
"How are you, Meryl?" I heard her say with coldness in her voice. "Sandra, what did I do to deserve this?"   
  
I said, clenching the bars. "You know damn well, what you did!" She jumped into my face, startling me.   
  
I jumped back from where I was standing. "What are you planning to do with me?"   
  
I asked, trying to shake of how scared I was. "You shall find out soon enough." She stepped away from me.   
  
"What did you mean when you said I shall pay?" I just had to know. "You don't remember, sis?   
  
You should of because you tore my family apart!" I could sense tears forming in her eyes.  
  
She continued to speak to me in a bitter tone. "It all started when you took that damn job!"   
  
"I had to, how else were we going to be able to take care of our family?!" I yelled back, feeling my own tears building.  
  
*Flash back*  
  
I was sixteen when I left. Sandra was only thirteen.  
  
Sandra: But you can't go, mom and I still need you.  
  
Meryl: I have to go Sandra, you know that dad is in a coma and can't work any longer.   
  
The doctor said he needs someone to be there for him. You have to go to school while mom can't work because she's taking care of dad.   
  
I promise I'll find a job and mail the money to you.   
  
Sandra: But you can't, I'll be alone.  
  
Meryl: Listen, you won't be alone as long as you keep me in your heart. Mom said it's for the best.   
  
I'm leaving. I've made up my mind.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
I remember how I just let go of my sister's hand with tears in mine and her eyes and just left.   
  
I started crying. She brought back that painful memory. I heard Sandra crying, she slowly began to speak.   
  
"Shortly after you left, father died. Mom couldn't even bare the pain. She cried in her bed every night.   
  
Do you know how much that hurt her. And then......and then she..." I started wiping my tears.   
  
"Sandra, I-" "Yeah, you didn't know, we didn't even get letters from you. Only one measly letter.   
  
That was right after mother past away!" I started tearing again, this time it came down fast. "Listen Sandr-"   
  
"I don't wanna hear it! You left me! You left my family! You didn't wanna take care of dad so you left it to mom!"   
  
I could see that Sandra was hurting from all this, but I couldn't just let her think untrue thoughts like that. "Listen Sandra,   
  
I never wanted to leave you, you know that-" I was cut off again. "I said I don't wanna hear it, Meryl!"   
  
I saw her run down the hall, holding her face in her hands. "I hate you!" before she left, I saw her speaking to her comrades.   
  
I couldn't make it out though. They started hurrying to my cell.  
  
"It's time for you to go girly!" It was David, he started pulling on my chains.   
  
He took a key from his pocket and released the chains from my feet.   
  
He put me on his shoulders and carried me out. He took me to a room with many lights. I saw this huge machine.   
  
It had a little place in it for a pilot. Wait, he's gonna put me in that thing?!  
  
"Put me down, right now!" I started kicking my legs and screaming, still with tears in my eyes.   
  
He placed me in the pilots seat. "We're gonna use you to become the ever faithful servant of Sandra.   
  
You'll finally pay, pretty baby!" He started rubbing my cheek. "Get off of me, let me go!"   
  
I spat in his face. "Ohhhhh, you feisty, bitch!" He took his hand and slapped me. He jumped out the machine. I  
  
tried to get out but electrical wires pulled me down. Wires started invading my ears trying to make its way to my brain.   
  
Before the machine could be fully turned on a voice yelled out. "NOOOOOOOO, MERYL!!!!"  
  
It was Vash! 


	5. Chapter 5: Loving you

Chapter 5: Loving you  
  
I saw Vash running up to David. Before he could reach him he turned the machine on me! "AAHHH! AHHH!"   
  
The pain! Its too much for me. I started screaming louder. My eyes were watery and teary. I could see Vash's gun being   
  
pulled out. Then Milly came running in with her big gun. I could see she was angry. She killed two of Sandra's comrades.   
  
Vash injured David and ran to turn the power off. Oh no! Watch out Milly! I could see Sandra holding Milly with a gun to her head.   
  
"Milly!" I just watched as Sandra made Vash keep the machine on by holding Milly as a hostage.   
  
\My mind was completely taken over, I could feel it. I screamed. "Meryl, what are you doing?!"   
  
I could hear Milly across the floor. I used the machine to make a bowing pose to Sandra.   
  
"Now, my faithful servant Kill Vash for me! Ha, Ha, Ha!" I obeyed my master's wishes and charged after Vash.   
  
"Meryl, what happened to you?! Come on! Your not the killing type." Ignoring Vash's words, I started throwing huge   
  
tentacles at him. He dodged every single one of them. He started to speak again, still dodging me.   
  
"Meryl, listen to me, you have to stop, your sister, she's enjoying every bit of it!   
  
What ever happened to you and your sister is none of my concern, you have to be strong!   
  
I can't let you keep this up because.....because I... I love you and so does Milly!"   
  
Those words, they touched me. I came back to myself. I turned around to my sister, she wasn't there!   
  
"Oh no you don't!" Said Milly, firing her gun at my sister. I could see that the bullet had missed and she escaped,   
  
leaving her so called partners behind. "Meryl, hurry and get out! The machine is gonna blow!"   
  
Vash told me as he ran for cover. The electrical wires let go of me and I was released.   
  
I ran to where Vash and Milly were, on the ground protecting their heads. I'm not gonna make it in time!   
  
"AHHHHHH!!!!!" Was all I could yell.   
  
"Hey Meryl, nice to see you up." Vash said to me softly. I was in a hospital bed. "Owwww. My head."   
  
I said in a groggy voice. "Yeah, you took a pretty bad beaten. You suffered a concussion.   
  
When the machine blew up." I could feel Vash's hands on me. "Where you hear the whole time I was out?" I asked.   
  
"Yeah, I never left your side." Vash's words were very soothing. I just wanted him to hold me in his arms forever.   
  
"What happened to Sandra?" I put my hand over my hand. "Well, she escaped. They have her partner in police custody.   
  
Their trying to find out where she's at now." Vash sat up and gestured to hold me in his arms.   
  
I sat up and put myself in his safety. I finally have what I want.  
  
"Where's Milly?" I said, looking at the hospital door. "She said she'd be here after she made a stop at the store."   
  
I looked into Vash's eyes as he did so to. Then it happened, that little spark we felt when our lips met.   
  
"You should get some rest, you need it in order to recover." He got up from his seat and kissed me on the cheek and   
  
then on the lips. "Oh, and Vash?" "Yeah, Meryl?" "I love you." I blurted out with confidence. "I love you too."   
  
Vash said with warmth in his voice. He turned out the lights and left. I put the hospital sheets over my body and fell asleep.   
  
  
  
It's been a 2 week since I recovered from my injuries. I was at home on the couch watching tv .   
  
Vash and Milly went to go shopping for food. Since we do run out a lot now that Vash is here.   
  
I still haven't from my sister yet. I didn't expect to. I was really getting worried. I know it must sound crazy,   
  
but she's still my sister and I love her. I started flipping through the channels when the door bell rang.   
  
I walked to the door and opened it. It was David and a police cop behind him. The police cop stepped forward.   
  
"Are you Miss. Meryl Strife?" "Yes I am." I said confused. "May we come in, don't worry, he won't lay a hand on you."   
  
The policeman said referring to David. They both stepped in the house. The cop sat on the couch while David stood up beside   
  
the policeman in a daze. I stood in front of the Tv. "Meryl, you are aware that your sister isn't dead yet right?"   
  
The policeman said rubbing his mustache. "We have to get her!" I blurted out without thinking.   
  
"Miss. Strife, please calm down. David here told us she has a secret place she goes to for emergencies,   
  
but he doesn't know where that place is, oh and trust me he's not lying." He said with a slight smile on his.   
  
"We fixed him up a bit, if you know what I mean." I just stared at him like he was crazy.   
  
"Anyway, he said Sandra always called her secret hide out 'old memories'.   
  
I not certain what she met by it but maybe you do?" He looked at me, hoping I would know.   
  
The door bell rang again. I opened the door, this time it was Vash and Milly.   
  
"Hey, Milly! Mr. Vash and I are back.." Milly said with her smiling bright face as usual.   
  
I reached up to give Vash a peck on the lips. "Come on in."  
  
I shut the door after they came in and grabbed the groceries from them and set them on the floor, near the door.   
  
"Vash and Milly. Meet....." I saw Vash putting his hand on his gun, not minding that the police was there.   
  
I jumped in front of Vash. "No need to pull your gun out Vash." I said quietly. "Here, let me introduce myself."   
  
I saw the policeman stand up. "My name is Edward, but you can call me Ed. I came over here to clear things up a bit."   
  
Vash took his hands away from his gun. "Okay, 'Ed', why is David here?" Vash said. I felt so special at this moment.   
  
Vash is protecting me.  
  
"He may be the only one that can pin point where Sandra is. For all we know, she can be planning another scheme or   
  
something. I glanced over at David who was still standing there looking at the ground. I looked back at Ed,   
  
who was blabbering away about Sandra causing more harm to me. Miss. Meryl, you do understand the danger that lurks   
  
out in the street, don't?" He said with concern in his voice. "Are you saying I can't go outside anymore because my  
  
sister is after me?! I know how to protect myself ya' know!" I said yelling at the cop.   
  
"Listen Meryl, maybe you should listen to Mr. Ed. After all, he knows what he's doing." Milly said trying to calm me down.  
  
"Uh, we hope you find Sandra, and put her in her place!" Milly said. "Well, I'd best be on my way. Come on David.   
  
Yawl have a nice night. I'll be around in the morning." They walked out the door, David behind them. Before they left,   
  
I noticed David with an evil smirk on his face as if he was planning something. I didn't pay it any mind though.   
  
"Well, that was weird." I said walking towards the door, grabbing the groceries.   
  
"Well then, what should we have for dinner?" I started walking towards the kitchen with my groceries.   
  
"Well, let's have donuts!!!!" Vash said throwing his hand in the air. "I said for dinner Vash!" I said, putting the groceries on   
  
the kitchen counter. "How about rice mixed with chicken?" I said, holding a box of dry rice in the air. "Alright!" Vash and  
  
Milly yelled in unison. I grabbed a pot and filled it with water. Then, I put it on the stove and let the water boil.   
  
I put the rice in and then the chicken.  
  
It was now 9:31. "Come and get it!" I yelled to them, through the kitchen.   
  
Vash and Milly started running towards the table. Of course Vash was the first to grab a chair.   
  
He sat beside me, while Milly sat across from me. "Ummmmmmm, Meryl, you sure know how to cook."   
  
Milly said, stuffing her face. "Nah, it was nothing." I said modestly. We all filled our stomachs with my good cooking.   
  
"Okay, now that is what I call a magnificent dinner!" Vash said, licking his plate.   
  
"Vash, don't do that, its impolite!" I said to him. "Oh, come on Meryl, loosen up."   
  
Vash said, still licking his plate. I guess I should loosen up. "Well, I'm gonna' take a walk."   
  
I said getting up. I grabbed my coat and headed out the door. I walked up to my favorite hill.   
  
I sat, looking up at the starry sky. "Hey, what ya lookin' at?" I turned around to see bright shiny aqua- marine eyes.   
  
"Just looking at the sky." I made a gesture for him to sit down beside me. "What's on your mind?" He asked me.   
  
"What if I'm gonna' be caught in a situation where I'll have to kill my sister? What am I gonna' do? I'll never forgive myself."   
  
I admitted with tears streaming down my face. "Hey, hey, don't think like that. I'm sure that won't have to happen."   
  
Vash said holding my face in his warm hands. "Yeah, but I just ignore this. It could be a possibility that I will have to."   
  
I said, burring my face i his warm body. "Listen Meryl, ya' can't think like that. Now where's that smile that I miss so much?"   
  
Vash said holding me up to his beautiful eyes.  
  
I smiled at him. "How is it that you always know how to cheer people up?" I said, wiping my tears.   
  
"Well, its all in my charm, its my middle name." Vash starting making his charming face. I blurted out laughing.   
  
We sat there for the rest of the night, embracing each other. 


	6. Chapter 6: Letting you go

I know its kind of awkard making the last chappie right here. I can't just let it stretch, sorry   
  
for not telling you guys earlier, here goes, THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS!!!!!!!!   
  
  
  
Chapter 6: Letting you go  
  
Well, now its been three days since we heard from Officer Ed. He didn't find anything about  
  
where my sister could be. I kept thinking of that hide out that Sandra had, 'Old memories'.  
  
For some reason, it sounded familiar. It seemed like I heard that name before, 'Old memories'.  
  
I was sitting in my room, looking outside from the window sill. I rested my head on my arm. I  
  
sat there reminiscing about the whole ordeal. I always had a nodge about me having to kill or  
  
do harm to my sister. My thoughts were cut off by Milly.  
  
"Hey Meryl, What are you doing in here?" Milly said as she closed the door. She had Blue jeans   
  
on with a matching blue shirt. As for me, I had on my usual working clothes, I just missed   
  
being in them I guess.  
  
"Oh, I was just doing a little thinking about stuff."I said getting up from the window sill. "Did  
  
you hear from Ed yet?"   
  
"No, not yet, he's probably out trying to dig anything up on David. He still thinks he has   
  
something to do with it."   
  
"I do too, before he left, he had a weird look on his face, like he still wasn't finished doing  
  
harm to me." I said, creeped out at the thought. The door then opened, it was Vash peeping in.  
  
"Hey girls, did I interupt anything?" Vash said with his bright eyes.  
  
"Uh-no,no you didn't. We were just talking." I said putting on a fake smile.  
  
"Okay, great then, maybe we can go out for a drink?" Vash said.  
  
"That sounds great, Mr. Vash!" Milly said, jumping up and down.  
  
"I guess, it'll be good." I said. After all what's the harm in one drink. We all walked out of   
  
room and out of the main door.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Okay Everyone, let's let lose!!!" Milly said, taking another cup of beer. "Isure am!!!"Milly   
  
said, falling face flat on the table. I could tell Milly was having a blast. I just looked at  
  
Milly, her face flat on the table like that.  
  
"How pathetic." I said to myself. I have to sit here and just linger on the fact that I can't  
  
have fun like this, especially if my sister is probably after me and my friends. "I can't let  
  
this continue!" I blurted out. "We can't just sit around, getting drunk, like we don't give a  
  
damn about our own safety!!!" I yelled to Milly, still lying on the table.  
  
"What are ya talkin about? We got Fash da tampede, he iz ivisible!!!!!!!" Milly said, not   
  
knowing a word she just said. She put her head back on the table.   
  
"RRRrrrrrrrr!" I placed my hands hard on the table. "Let's go Milly! We're leaving!" I grabbed  
  
Milly from the table.  
  
"Wa do ya mean? I just wan som sleep!" I pulled her from the table. Forgetting about Vash, who  
  
was talkin' away to the bartender, I just left.  
  
I finally arrived home and managed to carry Milly all the way. I grabbed my house keys and opened  
  
the door. I dragged Milly in and placed her on the couch. I was to tired to carry her to our room.  
  
I looked at the clock, it was 1:00 in the morning. I walked to my room and walked in. I laid on my  
  
bed and fell fast asleep.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I was the first one to wake up in the morning. I guess because, I didn't have any hang over from  
  
last night. I jumped in the shower. I started thinking again. 'OLd Memories'. Where did I hear  
  
that name at? Think Meryl think. I got out of the shower and put on some shorts and a t-shirt.  
  
"I got it!" I said through the house. I ran back in my room and shook Milly, who some how got   
  
back to her bed. "Milly, Milly, wake up. I know where Sandra might be!" Milly didn't even budge.  
  
I walked into Vash's room. He wasn't in there. He probably wouldn't be, since he did have   
  
a lot of drinks. Where could he be?  
  
I walked down the stairs. I looked in the kitchen and the living room. "Vash?!" I said. Wait why  
  
would be in the house? I opened the door, only to find Vash on the ground, sleep. I bent down   
  
beside Vash. "Had a fun night?" I said with a look on my face saying, pitiful.   
  
"Oh, hey Meryl, didn't see you there. Owwwww, my head!" Vash said slowly getting up.  
  
"How did you get out here?" I asked, helping him up.  
  
"Well, I was at the bar, talking to someone. Then, well then..... I can't remember anything  
  
after that." Vash said opening the door.  
  
"Vash, I found out where Sandra might be, we have to go check it out." I said the minute he fell  
  
on the couch.  
  
"Soory, Meryl but if your gonna go, then your not going without me, which will probably after I   
  
get over my headache." I heard Vash say, then he fell asleep. I walked over and gave him a whack  
  
in the head.  
  
"Owwwwww! I already have a headache, what was that for?"  
  
"For being a jerk!" I said. "I know, I'll tell Ed to come over here."  
  
"Hold on!" Vash said stoping me.  
  
"What?!" I said in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Don't call until I go up stairs, I don't want him to see me like this." Vash said, running up   
  
stairs.  
  
"He's SUCH an idiot." I said to myself. I walked over to the kitchen and grabbed the phone, hanging  
  
on the wall. I dialed the police number. "....Hello, um could you connect to Edward, please?..."  
  
"....Okay thanks." I waited for Edward to pick up the phone. "...Hello, Ed?...Um, I need you to   
  
come over my house as soon as possible....It's important....No nothing is wrong...Okay, thanks."  
  
I hung up the phone. "Hey Vash, he's coming in 15, Okay!" I yelled up stairs.   
  
"Okay!" Vash said yelling down the stairs. He started singing in the shower. "I got the blues! Yes,  
  
I doooooo! whoooooooo!"   
  
"Will you shut up, Don't wake Milly up." I went in the kitchen to fix breakfast, but then the   
  
doorbell rang. I opened it.  
  
"Howdy Meryl!" Ed said, holding his hat down in a greeting.  
  
"Hello, come on in. Would you like some coffee?" I said, shutting the door.  
  
"Sure, I'll take some coffee." I went into the kitchen and grabbed a fresh cup of coffee. I gave it  
  
to the waiting policeman. I sat down beside him on the couch, since it was the only place to sit. I  
  
heard Vash still singing out of tune in the bathroom.  
  
"I got, got, got, the bluessssssss, ohhhhhhhh,oooooooooh, yeahhhhhh." I wish I died right there.  
  
I started blushing, embarrased.  
  
"Vash, put a sock in it already!" I yelled up the stairs. It was finally quiet."Sorry, about that."  
  
"That's okay, I heard worse singing before." He slouched back in the chair. I got up and brought a   
  
kitchen chair in so I could sit across from him. "So, why did you call me over here?"   
  
"Well, I think I know where Sandra might be." I said looking at him.  
  
"Are ya absolutely sure?"   
  
"Positive." I said firmly. "I know, where its at. We used to go to that place all the time,  
  
when we were kids. I remeber the first time I went to that place. I was twelve. She was nine.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Sandra: Hey sis, come on let's go out and play in the field.  
  
Meryl: Okay, but we have to be back before dinner.  
  
Sandra: alright, come on.  
  
"Once we got to the field, we spotted something really huge and dark outside."   
  
Sandra: Hey, what's that over there?  
  
Meryl: I don't know, let's get a better look.  
  
Sandra: Sure is big in here.   
  
Meryl: Yeah, maybe, we can hang out in here.  
  
*End of flashback*  
  
"It was kind of like a cave, we fixed it up a little bit. It looks just like a small cabin." I   
  
said, thinking of the fun we had in it. "We called it old memories because we had a lot of   
  
fond memories there. I remember when I lost my front tooth there." I said with a chuckle.  
  
"Well, if you like too, we can check it out. But I can't let you go along, so maybe you can   
  
take your friends too."  
  
"Okay, I'll be right back." I walked upstairs to Vash's room, who was about to open the door.   
  
I backed away. He opened the door.  
  
"Hey Meryl. Where ya tryin' to look at my sexy, but battered body?" He said with his eyes squinced  
  
together.  
  
"No Vash, I wanted you to come with me and Ed to my old hang out place. Make sure your armed." I  
  
said. I started walking to my room. I saw Milly still sleep on her bed. I walked in the closet   
  
and grabbed two of my small guns and loaded them. I ran downstairs where Vash and Ed were waiting   
  
for me.  
  
"Make sure your armed, she might have henchmen outside, guarding the area." Ed said, looking at me  
  
especially. I guess he's sexes.  
  
"Alright, let's get this show on the road!" Vash said. I left an note on the kitchen table for   
  
Milly. It read, Milly, we went out to Sandra's secret hide out, if you plan to go, give me  
  
a ring on my cell, bye. We headed out to the police car. As we were driving there, I started  
  
getting nervous, but I made sure I hid it from Vash and Ed. If they found out, they probably  
  
would send me back. that's the last thing I need. If Sandra wants a fight, she's got one.  
  
"Now Meryl, if you don't want to through with this, I'll take you right back, okay?" Ed said,   
  
interupting my thoughts.  
  
"I'm sure, I can handle it." I said, convincingly. Vash was in the back seat with me. He held  
  
my hand tightly.   
  
"I have both your backs, don't worry!!!!!!" Vash said obvouvily scaring Ed.  
  
"Whooooooooooooooooooooooow!!!!!!!" We all said in unison. The car almost crashed into a tree, but  
  
Ed stopped it in time.  
  
"Shut up back there!" Ed said angrily. He got back on the road and continued driving.  
  
"Sorry, kinda got carried away. heh, heh." Vash said rubbing the back of his head. Just then my   
  
cell phone rang. I reached in my purse to grab my cell phone. "Hello?.....Oh, hey Milly....Yeah,  
  
we're gonig there now.....Sorry, if your hungry, just get the box of cereal that's in the   
  
cabinet........Oh, yeah, that, Um, you go down fith avenue, then make right, you should be on  
  
main street, then you make a left and your there.....I have to go okay, oh yeah, be careful,  
  
Okay?......Bye." I put the cell phone back in my pocket. "That was Milly, she's coming to."  
  
"The more the merrier." Vash said.  
  
"Hey, Ed? Um, what happened to David?" I said out of curiosity.  
  
"Oh, he's locked away, don't worry, he can't do anything." Ed said, parking in a small parking lot.  
  
We all got out of the police car. I started walking faster until I eventually sarted running.  
  
"Meryl, wait for us!!!!!!!!!" I could hear Vash say. I kept running faster until it was right in  
  
front of me. There it was, 'Old Memories'.   
  
"Good 'Old Memories." I said under my breathe. Vash and Ed caught up to me and looked at the   
  
old cave.  
  
"Hey Meryl, don't run of like that." Vash said looking down at me.  
  
"Sorry." Was all I could say. We walked in together, slowly. We kept our weapons in our hands  
  
in front of us. Ed led us further in. It looked so different in the inside. We couldn't see   
  
anything, but we had to make due with the moon light. I looked at my wrist watch while still  
  
walking. It was 8:00. We continued to go deeper. It was really different on the inside then I   
  
remebered, but it looked the same on the outside.  
  
"Alright, everyone we-" Ed spoke in a whisper. He was cut off by Vash.  
  
"What I can't hear you."  
  
"Alright everyone-" He spoke a little bit louder. Ed was caught off by Vash again.  
  
"Don't speak so loud." Vash said, getting on mine and Ed's nerves.  
  
"Don't cut me off again, boy! Alright, everyone, we're ganna have to split up. Vash and Meryl,  
  
you to go straight up and check things out, I'll stay here and wait for the tall one to get   
  
here alright?"  
  
"I got you." I said. "Come on Vash!"   
  
"What am I supposed to do?" I could barely hear Vash's voice.  
  
"Didn't you hear him?" I said, getting frustrated. I rubbed the front of my face.  
  
"He said don't cut him off, so I didn't but I still couldn't hear."  
  
"Just follow me!" I said, grabbing his hand.  
  
"Whoooo!" Vash said, as we started moving.  
  
"Hey, Meryl, isn't this place creepy?" Vash said from behind me.  
  
"Not to me, I used to come here all the time." I said.  
  
"You must of head a lot of guts then."  
  
"I guess so. Hehe." We continued to go farther when someone jumped on Vash and scared me half to  
  
death.   
  
"Hello, Meryl and Vash." Said the deep voice, while still wrestling with Vash. I couldn't see a  
  
thing.  
  
"Meryl, RUN!!!!!He's got a gun!!!!" Vash yelled to me. I couldn't aim my gun because I couldn't  
  
see.  
  
"No, I'm not leaving you!" I yelled back.  
  
"Please Meryl, I'll catch up, just go!" He yelled back at me. I started running forward. I started  
  
running until my feet was cold and wet. Wet? I tried hard to look and see what it was but it was  
  
no use. I put my hand down in it. It was water. There was never any water in here.  
  
"Hello, Meryl. Pity, pity, pity, you should always keep your friends close but your enemies   
  
closer." It was Sandra, I know that voice anywhere. Then the lights flitched on. I was standing  
  
in an artificial lake. The water was low enough to walk in. I came out of the water and looked  
  
up to where the voice was coming from. Sandra was standing on a balcony of some sort with   
  
glass and electronic devices. I guess she loved her devices.   
  
"Sandra, what do you want from me?!" I said looking up at her.  
  
"Sister, you should already know. I want revenge on you. Let's see, you let two people die  
  
that was important to me, so you will pay, double the price!"  
  
"Sandra, stop it! Your not the same person, the Sandra I knew would never do anything like   
  
this!"  
  
"No, Meryl, I'm not the same! I'm stronger and the better sister!" She pressed on of her devices  
  
and two more. Just then two robotic monsters came from the ceiling and jumped from off the   
  
platform and started running towards me. The platform from which they on flew back up to the   
  
ceiling. I started running anywhere. It was just a big room, I realized, I really couldn't go   
  
anywhere. I pulled out my two guns and started shooting them.   
  
It was no use. I only had one bullet left. Then another came charging at me. It   
  
hit me with one of its legs in my back hard. I flew all the way to the other side of the room.  
  
I couldn't barely move. I slowly got back up, while the robots were still chasing me. I was   
  
about to shoot again but the robot knocked the gun out of my hand.  
  
"Ha! you thought you could win against my Robots Sis?!" Sandra said, pushing another button. I   
  
had three robots chasing after me now. I ran to where my gun was. There has to be a way to beat  
  
them. I then looked up and saw the platform again. If the platform goes down I'll get on it.  
  
It should take me up and level me to where Sandra is. I'll jump unto the balacony and.....  
  
"Ahhhhhhhhh!" All four robots charged and hit me, I flew back, all the way were my gun was with   
  
last bullet. I could barely see it. I grabbed it.  
  
"What good will a mere gun do you, you stupid bitch!!!!!!!Hahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!"  
  
I had to say something insulting to make her put another one of her robots on me. "C-come on,   
  
that's all you got, you weak little b-bitch!" I said. I'm probably gonna regret this, but its  
  
worth a shot.  
  
"Ohhhhhhh, you call me a weak, bitch?! How dare you insult me! Just for that, I'll make your   
  
death quick!" She pressed another button. And again the platform/lever thingy came down. Now was  
  
my chance. I ran with all my energy and headed to the platform. The machine jumped off, right in  
  
front of me.  
  
"This isn't good." I said under my breathe. "uhhahhhhh!" I ran under the robot. I was now behind   
  
it. I jumped onto the platform, waiting for it to go up. I stood up, looking down from where I once   
  
was. The balcony that Sandra was on was right there, all I had to do was jump. Its easier said   
  
then done. I jumped off the platform to the balcony. I didn't make it! I managed to grab one of the   
  
balcony bars.  
  
"How dare you!!!!! You bett-" Sandra started.  
  
"Or what sis?! Huh? What ya gonna do? Ya gonna kill me?" I said jumping from the bars to the   
  
balcony floor. I could see how scared she was, through the glass that seperated me from her.  
  
"You still can't get pass this glass, looks like I outsmarted you!"  
  
"Did you?" I said as I broke the glass with the handle of my gun. She started backing away, until  
  
she eventually ran. I broke the glass and started chasing after her. She ran down the balcony to  
  
what looked like the outside of the cave. I chased her until we were outside. This time we were   
  
in a real lake. I jumped on her before she could run around the lake. We both fell in it. She   
  
managed to get on top of me. She jumped out of the water for air and started choking me in the   
  
water. I threw her down in the water with my back and body. I pulled her up and was about to   
  
slap her.  
  
"Sis, come on don't, I- I'm sorry." I lowered my hand. That sounded like the real sister I knew.  
  
She began to speak. "Sorry for not killing you when I had the chance!!" She jumped from under   
  
me and slapped me. I fell into the water, my gun still in my hand. She grabbed me again and   
  
threw me around in the water. I grabbed her arm before she could do so and pulled her down in   
  
the water. I ran from out of the water and ran on the ground. I turned around with my gun to her.   
  
This is what I feared, killing her. She came from out of the water.  
  
"Don't move, or I'll shoot!" I said holding the gun unsteady.  
  
"Really sis?" She said in a firm voice. "Your really gonna shoot me? You don't have the guts."  
  
She said pulling something from her wet pants. It was a gun! It was about the same size as mine.  
  
"I'd advice you not to move." She said in a firm voice. I started lowering my gun, but ready to  
  
shoot any moment.  
  
"Sandra, I'm ganna shoot you, your not my sister, Sandra would never do anything like this." I said,   
  
trying to get to her.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!" She shot a bullet at me, grazing my leg.  
  
I felt the pain but didn't move. "Good bye Sis." I said with tears falling down my eyes. They   
  
just wouldn't stop. I pulled the trigger.  
  
"Booooooooooommmmmm!!!!!!" The sound wouldn't end. I fell down to the ground crying. "Why sis,  
  
why did you go!!!! Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy!" I cried out loud. I walked over to my   
  
dead sister. I pulled her out of the water and fell to the ground, embracing her and crying.  
  
"Meryl!!!!!" I could here Vash say. I put my head up and looked at Vash. He just stared at me.   
  
I gently laid my dead sister down and ran to Vash, who eld me tightly. I began to speak in his  
  
warmth.   
  
"I didn't mean to. I didn't mean to kill. *Gasp* I didn't want to!" I started crying harder.   
  
I pulled Vash closer to me. Milly and Ed were right behind me. Ed was calling more policemen to  
  
come to the scene of the crime. I cried louder. I could see Milly crying too. It was my crime and   
  
my crime alone........  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Three month later.  
  
I walked in the cold and wet sand. I had an umbrella over me. I looked at my sister's grave.   
  
"Rest in peace Sandra." I said. I looked up at the gray and raining sky.........  
  
Author's note : Sorry to end it kind of corny but I couldn't think of anything else. I hope you   
  
enjoyed the fighting scene as much as I enjoy writing it!!!^.^ Don't go anywhere because I still  
  
am working on the epilogue!!!! 


	7. Epilogue

Thanks for all the reveiws!!!!! Special thanks to... *holds her breath*:  
  
Ana,QuietOne, Tummy fyre, Thunder Mistress, Vannilla-too lazy to sign in,   
  
Rei Azayahi, Annice8, Godzilla, Sadow tigress, Kyebaka, Tamashi no yume! I put   
  
your names in order, in which you wrote your reveiws, thanks a bunch! ^.^  
  
Epilogue   
  
I walked along the sandy path of August. Two small hands where holding mine.   
  
"Mommy, I can't wait until I get on stage and say my part!" I looked down at the   
  
small, 2 year old girl, who was jumping up and down .  
  
"Sandra, aren't you nervous?" I asked looking into my daughters Auaqa Marine eyes.  
  
They were just like her fathers.  
  
"Just a little, as long as Jr., you, and Daddy are ganna be there." Sandra looked at  
  
me and then at her 3 brother, who was standing beside me.  
  
"You better not look at me because I'm gonna make you laugh." Jr. told Sandra, still   
  
holding my hand.  
  
"Come on you two, it's time to go inside." I said, pulling them along. It was now six   
  
years since that painful day that I do not want to remeber. It still burned, bright in  
  
my mind. After I had my first child, I named her Sandra, in memory of my sister. I   
  
named my son Vash. We call him Jr. though. Sandra had a big play today at her school.  
  
It was a Christmas play. It was around Christmas time. I searched around for Vash, who   
  
said he would be here before us.  
  
"Meryl! Over here!" I heard Vash say over the crowd. I spotted him and waved. We walked  
  
over to Vash.   
  
"Hi, Daddy, today's the big day." Sandra said, letting go of my hand and running towards   
  
her father. Vash picked her up.  
  
"Yeah, I hope you practice enough." Vash rubbed her nose with his and put her back down.   
  
"What about me Daddy?" Jr. said, expecting him to pick him up too. Vash bent down and  
  
started messing his hair up.  
  
"Now, surely your not a little boy anymore are ya? Your a grown man right?" Vash said   
  
sarcasticly. He looked so peaceful there with our kids.  
  
"Okay daddy, I have to go in the back and practice my lines." Sandra said, hugging me  
  
then hugging her father. She just waved by to her brother.  
  
"Remeber what I said!" I heard Jr. say, as Sandra ran to the back of the stage. It was really  
  
crowded in the auditorium. It was full of proud parents, there to her their own children on   
  
the stage for their part.  
  
"How did work go?" I asked the love of my life as we all sat down in the audeince.   
  
"Tiresome as usual, but good." Vash gave me a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Make sure you don't fall asleep during the play, dad." Jr. said, sitting beside me.  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't miss your sister's play for the world."   
  
"Exscuse me, Could everyone take there seats, we are about to start." I looked on the stage,  
  
it was the schools principal on the podium. Everyone quieted down and took there seats fast.  
  
"Thank you." The principal said. He walked off the stage and the lights grew dark. The play   
  
was beginning. I saw my beatiful daughter, with her costume on, playing as Mary. Her   
  
blonde hair, hangging down, under her clothe that covered the top of her hair.  
  
*After the play.*  
  
"That was a wonderful play!" Vash said, holding my hand, while carring his sleep son.  
  
"You only saw the beginnig of it, then you fell asleep." I said, reminding him.  
  
"Well at least I got to see my beautiful, little girl." Vash looked down at Sandra. We all  
  
walked to our Mini Van. I opened the door with my sensor key. We all got in. I helped   
  
Sandra jump in the Van. Everyone was in, finally, we drove off.   
  
We arrived at our big house. It was all white, with five bed rooms, two bathrooms, a large  
  
kitchen and dinning room and a living room. I rang the door bell.   
  
"Hey, Meryl! I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your daughter's show, but I was caught up on my   
  
job." Milly jumped in my face.  
  
"That's okay, Milly." I said. We all came into the house. It was 9:00. Sandra and Jr. were  
  
both sleep. Vash and I tucked them in. "Aren't they so beautiful when there sleep?" I asked  
  
Vash, who was hugging me from behind.  
  
"Yeah, and so are you." He said kissing me on the neck from behind. We both stood there  
  
looking at our beautiful children. That's when I realized, I could finally live my  
  
life in peace. I know that dreadful night will never disappear but I just thought about   
  
the future, with Vash and Milly, and my lovely children..  
  
End.  
  
Author's note: I hope you liked it! I know its short, but I am working on another story.  
  
I thought it ended kind of cute, so I hope you guys like it! 


End file.
